ETO
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Los videojuegos eran el escape a su solitaria vida, pero, ahora estos se volverían en su prisión, ¿dónde estaba el mundo de fantasía que habían promocionado? Pelea o mueres. [KakaObi]


Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía. Idea sacada de SAO

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico xchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Start"**_

El sonido de los pájaros era callado por el ruido de la computadora, un video de música se reproducía a todo volumen, sabía que a nadie le molestaría. Su casa, su enorme casa, quedaba en los límites de la ciudad, un lugar privilegiado para las personas adineradas; además no había nadie en su "hogar", nunca había nadie. Comenzó a moverse a través de su habitación rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica, tarareando la letra de la canción para sí mismo. Necesitaba matar el tiempo, ya casi podía empezar con el juego. Antes de darse cuenta estaba gritando a todo pulmón intentando sacarse la frustración que a veces sentía. Sonrió levemente al terminar de tocar la canción, su respiración se encontraba algo agitada producto del esfuerzo, pero no le importo. Puso la guitarra de color naranja a un lado y se dejó caer sobre su enorme cama. Todavía con la respiración algo agitada tomo la caja de plástico que se encontraba a su derecha.

―Eilimintí Teaghlaigh Online―soltó un suspiro y sonrió enormemente―. ¡Voy a ser un jugador famoso!―soltó una risa estruendosa y se sentó en su cama solo para tomar el aparato y colocárselo en la cabeza. Giró su vista al reloj de su habitación, podía sentir las pulsaciones en su cuerpo producto de la emoción que se sentía, se dejó caer sobre su cama y soltó un suspiró―. ¡Start!―los colores empezaron a cobrar vida.

―Bienvenido a Eilimintí Teaghlaigh Online, por favor elija su sexo y el nombre de su personaje―Obito marcó el sexo masculino y digitó el nombre de su avatar, detestaba a los hombres que se hacían pasar por mujeres―. Ahora, seleccione su clase y el tipo de elemento al cual desea tener afinidad―ya sabiendo lo que quería escogió al espadachín y el elemento fuego―. La apariencia de su personaje se dará de manera aleatoria, ¿le parece correcto?― apretó el botón de aceptar y esperó―. Buena suerte en su aventura―fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir como aparecía en una ciudad.

Giró su rostro en varias direcciones reconociendo el lugar, la misma ciudad de aspecto relajado y hogareño. Eso era lo que le gustaba de haber elegido ser un espadachín, tal vez los caballeros tenían mayor resistencia por sus armaduras, pero él prefería la agilidad y la velocidad; además el ambiente en la ciudad central era más amigable que los castillos fríos que solo le recordaban a su casa. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad. Sonrió levemente al ver unos niños jugueteando por ahí, esperaba que esos niños no estuvieran por ahí por lo mismo que él. Todo el malestar de su cuerpo se fue al ver como los niños eran tomados de las manos por un joven. Eran familia.

A paso relajado se fue internando más y más, todo se veía y se sentía tan real, era genial. Una escapada del mundo, un lugar donde ya no tenía que estar solo. Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para quitarse esos pensamientos y empezó a correr en dirección de los campos del sur para ir de cacería. Encontró un lugar desolado y lleno de pequeños jabalís salvajes, lo que necesitaba para empezar a ganar puntos de experiencia. Movió su espada con facilidad y atravesó al primero, rápido y ágil.

* * *

Después de un rato de mucho esfuerzo logró desbloquear la primera habilidad de fuego que se daba al llegar a nivel 2, alzó su espada― _Teolai―_ se suponía que las habilidades se activaban con comandos de voz, sonrió de medio lado al ver como su espada se calentaba. Cuando el efecto pasó guardó su espada en la funda de esta y se dio la vuelta para ir al pueblo de nuevo, ya tenía algo de dinero para cambiar su espada por algo más decente.

Ya casi llegando a la ciudad su estómago rugió, Uchiha puso una cara de dolor y decidió desconectarse, sabía que podría comer algo y fingir que no tenía hambre, pero eso le daría más hambre después. Suspiró resignado haciendo el movimiento con su mano derecha para desplegar el menú principal. Alzó una ceja extrañado al no ver el botón de Log out y realmente no pensaba que eso fuera un bug, aceptaba que fuera el primer día de la versión beta, pero eso no tenía sentido, perdería demasiados clientes y si hubieran querido ya hubieran mandado un mensaje―. Disculpe, ¿usted puede finalizar la partida?―tomó del hombro a un hombre que iba caminando por ahí, este lo vio como si fuera un idiota.

―¿Es tú primera vez? Solo tienes que entrar al menú principal―el hombre lo abrió―. Y al final está el botón de…―el mal presentimiento de Obito incrementó al ver el rostro desconcertado del tipo, casi al instante se comenzaron a escuchar trompetas por todo el lugar. Antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

La imagen de un tipo con capa y una guadaña en la espalda se desplegó―. ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo!―Obito estaba seguro que lo que diría ese tipo no iba a ser nada bueno―. Mi nombre es Hotarou Yoshida―los ojos de Uchiha se abrieron impresionados, ese era el tipo que había creado Eilimintí Teaghlaigh Online y el Brain Pulse, el casco que se usaba para jugar en la realidad virtual―. Como se habrán dado cuenta hacer Log Out es imposible, está es una característica de E.T.O, las reglas son sencillas la única forma de salir de aquí es llegando al árbol de los inicios y derrotar al último guardián de la verdad, pero cuidado, la muerte aquí significa una en el mundo real―Uchiha apretó los puños escuchando las voces exaltadas a su alrededor―. El Brain Pulse enviará una onda a sus cerebros que provocará la muerte tanto en este mundo como en el mundo real y no guarden falsas esperanzas, si una persona trata de quitarles el casco el Brain Pulse enviará esta onda.

―Hermano, tengo miedo―la mirada de Obito fue a dar a los niños de hace un rato, apretó los labios en una mueca angustiada.

Unas imágenes de noticias se desplegaron en el cielo―. Estás son terribles noticias acerca 242 jugadores que fueron desconectados por sus familiares, solo es un recordatorio que el peligro es real, mucha suerte jugadores, pero primero un regalo de mi parte―el enorme tipo chasqueó los dedos y todos empezaron a brillar para que después apareciera un espejo en sus manos, el pelinegro se vio en este… era él, tanteó su rostro algo contrariado, ¿cómo? Casi al instante recordó el sensor que tenía en el rostro y las medidas que se tenían que hacer antes de usar el Brain Pulse―. Espero que su estadía sea agradable―y el enorme tipo desapareció desatando el caos.

El ojinegro empezó a correr en dirección de la salida del pueblo, esa ciudad se volvería un caos por la pelea de EXP y dinero, tenía que avanzar al siguiente pueblo para conseguir provisiones y lo que necesitará, la única forma de sobrevivir era pelear y haciéndose fuerte, sabía cómo llegar evitando el peligro porque él había sido uno de los Betas, por eso es que se sentía tan preocupado porque él jugando meses apenas y llegó a la ciudad de Gile donde se juntan los caminos de los héroes, donde las clases se juntan. El árbol de los inicios estaba en el final de ese mundo, flotando en el aire, atravesando el mar, muchas islas y ciudades enteras.

Pero no se iba a permitir caer, aprovecharía lo que sabía y se juraba llegar a la ciudad de Gile en menos de un mes, sabía que no era imposible porque desgraciadamente ya no había otra cosa que hacer. Blandió su espada atravesando un lobo que se cruzó en su camino. Él sobreviviría a ese mundo.

* * *

Gracias por entrar a leer ^^Espero que les haya gustado .3./ Amo a Obito uwu así que haré ships salvajes (?) xDDD ok no KakaObi, pero pondré fanservice por ahí para que el lado posesivo de Kakashi se le salga (?)

 **Preguntas:** ¿Quienes creen que han entrado al juego y de qué clase serían? ¿Cuál es el nombre del personaje de Obito?

 **Diccionario de E.T.O:**

 ***** Eilimintí Teaghlaigh Online: Familia de los elementos online.

*Teolai: calentar.

Me despido ^u^/

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
